Captivated
by LazEbum
Summary: Another one thats hard to explain. Naruto, his life in school gangs, parties, life lessons and love. AU. The plot will develop in later chapters as well as couples, Feel free to suguest ideas. Beta Readers wanted.
1. Default Chapter

Captivated  
  
Hello everyone, laz E bum here. This is my second attempt at a fic and my first attempts at am almost serious one so don't flame too hard. It'll will UN fold in later chapters I just write as I go along so please bare with me. Enjoy  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto,. ... But I will one day!! Evil laughter.  
  
Summary: Naruto, his life in school and a part of growing up. AU. The plot will develop in later chapters as well as couples, Bare with me ;;  
  
Naruto woke up with a start. After he finished his morning toiletries he quickly threw on his uniform of navy blue slacks and white shirt never touching tie then he grabbed some breakfast and arrived on to the bus stop, just to be the last stop.  
  
Looking for a place to sit he instantly noticed his friend Sasuke rise his hand to let him know his location. Naruto walked down the isle towards Sasuke receiving both smiles and glares from the other kids.  
  
"Oi, dobe" Sasuke said releasing the other's trance. "Hey bastard" Naruto said happily and sat next to him. As soon as he took his seat he took out his headphone set as the bus took off.  
  
After five minutes of silence, Sasuke took one of the earphones out of Naruto's ears. "What are you listening too?" He asked lazily but before Naruto could answer Sasuke placed it in his ear. "Evanescence, eh? You really like her don't you dope"? Sasuke said. "Yeah its, ...touches me." Naruto laughed.  
  
"Whatever dobe, you should be listening to simple plan or something, not this" Sasuke teased. Naruto just stuck out his tongue.  
  
After reaching the school Sasuke and Naruto went their separate ways all though they we're in all the same classes. "Good M. Morning Naruto- Kun" a shy girl named Hinata spoke softly to Naruto.  
  
"Mourning" Naruto said loudly then walked off totally destroying Hinata's hopes of a conversation.  
  
"Hello Sakura – Chan!" Naruto said charmingly to one of the most popular girls in school.  
  
"Naruto" Saskura responded rudely then turned back to Ino and Ten-Ten, who just giggled.  
  
Naruto walked away slowly. All of a sudden he bumped into Haku, one of the nicest, cutest 11th graders in the whole school. "Well if it isn't my favorite little ninth grader" Haku said mockingly ruffling up Naruto's hair.  
  
"Knock it off." Naruto said pulling back. Haku always acted younger than he really was, and every now and then Naruto would go to him for advice; help with home work or even for lunch money.  
  
"Hanging out with me today?" Haku asked. Walking closer to Naruto.  
  
"Its not on my agenda" Naruto said also mockingly. "Besides" -  
  
"Yo Haku hanging out with your little boyfriend again?!" A UN named girl yelled mockingly towards Haku. Causing both boys to glare at her with rage.  
  
"Want me to kick her ass?" Naruto whispered. "I got this one" Haku whispered back.  
  
"What's wrong with hanging out with my little brother?" Haku asked said sweetly, so sweetly in fact that both Naruto and the girl stared at him funny.  
  
"Brothers my ass! You two are not brothers" She said full of confidence.  
  
"Sure we are" Haku said as he bent down a bit and kissed Naruto on the check. "I knew him since his birth, isn't that right Naruto – Chan? Haku said sheepishly while giving Naruto a stare saying ' You 'better' play along '  
  
Naruto gulped then returned to his senses. Haku never ceased to amaze him "Of course! So leave me and my . .. Nii- Chan alone!" He yelled in his normal voice  
  
The raven haired girl was in utter shock, and a little embarrassed. So all she did was huff and walk away just before she whispered something into another unidentified persons ear. A few other kids stared at the scene waiting for something exciting to happen.  
  
"Your so cool! "Naruto shouted, giving Haku the peace sign, along with a big grin.  
  
"Only for you. " Haku said brushing back Naruto hair as he walked off coolly. "Get to class now" He added, still walking.  
  
Outside off his classroom door, Naruto shockingly remembered that he didn't do his homework for this class. Mr. Kotetsu had promised Naruto that if he didn't do his homework he was going to be in a lot of trouble.  
  
Naruto then started pacing back and fourth, trying to figure out what to do. After a bout a mille- second the school bell had rang, indicating that if you're not in class your considered late.  
  
"Shit!!!!!" Naruto yelled and ran into the class. Mr. Kotetsu stood there in front of Naruto's seat playing with a kunai in one hand. Sasuke looked at the teacher then at Naruto and smirked, Kiba made a strange noise, indicating he was trying his hardest not to laugh at his friend.  
  
"Mr. Uzumaki, . . .. Take a seat." Mr. kotetsu said slowly. A faint giggle could be heard through out the entire class.  
  
Naruto gazed at everyone and everyone gazed at him until he walked over to his seat. "Your punishment goes with out words" the teacher said and hammered his kunai into Naruto's desk making the whole class jump. When Kotetsu was upset, he went to the extreme; your not even allowed to have kunia's in this village let alone in a school.  
  
Sorry, sensei" Naruto said softly. With a long sigh Mr. Kotetsu turned around slowly and in an instant his frown turned into a warm smile. "Okay class lets start class." Everyone gave him a bewildered stare.  
  
20 minutes into class Naruto finally realized how UN interested he was in science. After dropping his pencil twice Naruto's eyes began to drift onto the students.  
  
Naruto POV  
  
'First Ino, she is Sakura's best friend and wasn't good at keeping a secret. Naruto tried his best to sound like a real reporter dude. 'Next came Shino. He was a loner always has, always been. I think he has deep interest in insects. Ten –Ten was also Sakura's and Ino's friend, she was the best dodge ball player around, with her good aim and all.' Naruto cleared is 'imaginary' dry throat.  
  
'Chouji, he was fat, he loved cafeteria food. That's all I know bout him. Kiba, he was cool. We hang out a lot; he has a stoopit dog and loved video games. Finally there Is Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke and I had been friends since sixth grade. We have a strange relationship. We're both the same yet totally different Sasuke lives with his uncle Kakashi, (creepy ol' man) and both our parents died when they we were young.  
  
I love Sasuke, he knows that but it's been declared that it wasn't a physical one. Sasuke said he felt the same way.' Naruto smiled  
  
End of POV  
  
The bell rang again and Mr. Kotetsu began putting away his papers. "Naruto." he shouted and caught this ones attention quickly. "At the end of the day, you better be right here." He said dangerously.  
  
"Yes sir" Naruto mumbled.  
  
Class dismissed for lunch Mr. Kotatsu said and walked out, the rest of the class soon followed after. Naruto just sat there.  
  
"Dobe" Sasuke almost said angrily walking over to the other.  
  
It's not my fault!" Naruto said quickly and stood up. "I didn't say it was your fault I'm just blaming you" Sasuke resorted.  
  
After a moment of silence, and brain reregistering. That wasn't funny" Naruto finally commented then walked out the door, Sasuke close behind. Walking down the hall in silence Naruto suddenly grew restless. "Ne. Sasu- '"  
  
"Naruto!!" Kiba came running really fast.  
  
"Woe, Slow down!" Naruto yelled back.  
  
Kiba tried to stop but ended up tripping right into Naruto. They both hit their heads together and seemed to be knocked out. Sasuke just stared. After about a second Naruto twitched his finger and Kiba opened his eyes, which were full of un - shed tears.  
  
"Oooooooooooo!!" Kiba Howled. Naruto woke up with a bang too.  
  
"Wee- Snaaw" He shouted only to get a confused look by both of them. "Kiba you ass! What the fuck is your problem!?" Naruto roared literally  
  
"There's about to be a fight!" Kiba said quickly and grabbed Naruto's hand. "Coming Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Sasuke just shook his head.  
  
"I have no time for him" He said then walked towards the Café.  
  
"Suit your s-"Naruto started but had already been dragged off by Kiba. "Oh yeah, about that fight I think one of them is your friend" Kiba said a bit slowly.  
  
"Who?" Naruto asked feeling a little uncomfortable now.  
  
"Uh, that girly boy with the long hair."  
  
"Haku?!" ' What?! Who dare fight with Haku? He's too nice, too friendly, too...cute for that shit'. Naruto suddenly picked up his speed. "Shit" he said under his breath.  
  
TBC  
  
Whoo, a cliffy. What will happen? Oh, yeah by the way I'd like to know we're you think I'm headed with this, add it in the review, please. Hoped you liked it R&R 


	2. Chapter 2 rewritten

LazEbum is back and SO sorry for such a long wait, and I want to thanks everyone for telling me you liked the first chapter I feels so loved.  
  
Heir2Slothdom: I'm glad you think that, Sasuke and Naruto relationship is a bit confusing but I don't know how to explain it, I guess you'll have to wait till later chapters (they are not related though) And you'll get to see who Haku is fighting in this one Enjoy  
  
Nikkler: Thanks a bunch. And you'll see what will help to Haku in this chapter. I had tons of ideas I'm surprised I choose one so quickly ;  
  
Unknown: Calm down dude, I'll try to update as fast as I can but it's the last week of school and finals, and boys and...a little too much info, Gomen ;; Anyway Of course it'll be a yaoi, not a lemon though. And still I haven't determined the couples ;;  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it (random guy: No shit!!)  
  
Captivated.  
  
'Five days had past since Haku's fight. Turns out that that bitch girl's boyfriend had some sort of grudge against him,  
  
(Flash Back)  
  
Haku had been pushed to the ground by some dude as soon as we arrived everyone was cheering madly.  
  
"Hakuuu! Fight Him, C'mon!!"I decided to yell, but the hall way grew silent. Not only did I realize that Kiba and I were the only ninth graders there, but judging by the looks I got, I was probably the first to cheer for Haku. Luckily I had Kiba on my side.  
  
"Kick his ass!" He yelled seeing that I felt uncomfortable while the crowd started up again. Haku had caught our attention and stood up. "Hey Naruto - Kun!" He yelled with a smile, completely turning his back on the guy. "Behind you!" I yelled seeing as how the guy was about to get him from the back. "  
  
"What was that? Haku asked innocently walking taking a step forward. The guy was about to break the atmosphere and hit Haku. 'Stupid baka!'I thought. My eyes tried to shut, but my brain wouldn't let them, I didn't want to see him get hit.  
  
The next thing I know my eyes grew bigger. Haku was still facing me, but somehow managed to grab this ones fist before it mad impact. Holding it as if it was the lightest thing in the world. (A: Nthis world be a good time to listen to that FLCL song" Little Busters" )  
  
The guy was slowly trying to apply pressure but it was no use. Haku locked eyes with me, which made me grin widely. "Your so cool" I mouthed to him. He then gave a sexy... I mean cool smirk. Then turned it into a frown as he elbowed the guys' stomach causing him to fall to the ground with the crowd making boo-in noises.  
  
"Oh, shut up!" Kiba yelled. Which made me laugh. The guy got up quickly and in raged throwing curse words everywhere, he and threw his arm back, getting ready for another punch. When Haku put his arms um to block, this one smirked and lifted his foot up in stead, kicking Haku harshly in the chin, making him cough up blood. But Haku didn't even back up, in fact his just smiled. "Oh, so now you get serious?" Haku asked mocking, whipping his mouth." Alright, my turn." Haku then clenched his hand into a tight fist and before the other could move a way. Haku had banged him so hard in the chin. I felt dizzy!  
  
After seeing that the guy wouldn't be getting up any time soon. Naruto ran over to Haku, who said fell to his knees. Everyone began to clap for Haku and walk away at the same time.  
  
"Oh my gawsh!  
  
"He broke it!"  
  
-Kyo got his asssss kicked!  
  
-I had no idea Haku was that strong! He cute -I'm not messing with him anymore. Random people commented while walking away. "You okay?" I asked Kiba joining my side. "I need a doctor" He cheesed then fainted.  
  
"Bakana" I whispered  
  
(End of Flash Back )  
  
Over all that was the best damned day ever. Besides getting suspended for two days Haku was doing ok, after a night being hospitalized. All I have is four words: "HAKU. KICKED. ASS!!"  
  
End of POV)  
  
"You do realize that you said that out-loud dobe?" Sasuke mockingly.  
  
"Ooops" Naruto said sarcastically. 'I think cant get over Haku's fight, it was better than ramen on Sasuke , Uuuumm, not saying that I ever tried that.' Naruto joked to himself.  
  
'His fighting moves was if he was walking on air or water even. That sucker had no chance. But Haku got a few injuries too. He practically broke his wrist with the impact of the punch that he gave to the guys jaw.'  
  
"Hey Naruto!" Kiba yelled, waving his hand in front of this one's face.  
  
"What?!" Naruto came back to earth a little too fast, and stood up. "It's lunch time, meaning we can leave now" Kiba reminded. Naruto looked around an empty class with Sasuke and of course Kiba standing in from of him. "...I knew that." Naruto resorted sheepishly.  
  
"Baka" Sasuke said, annoyed.  
  
The three walked out of class together and headed straight for the café. Three long lines grew massively in the direction of the food.  
  
0.o "I'm not waiting in that." Kiba commented.  
  
"Same here" Naruto added. "Hey Sasuke-Kun, can you get in line for me? Pleeeeease?!" Naruto asked giving puppy dog eyes.  
  
"What make you think I'd do that for you?" Sasuke asked almost confused.  
  
"You wouldn't do that for anybody" Naruto informed happily. Sasuke gave a half-o-smile.  
  
"Hey, I got an idea" Kiba informed. The little light bulb shown brightly on top of his head. He then whispered something to both of them.  
  
"Count me out" Sasuke said walking to an empty table.  
  
"You suck!" Kiba yelled then ran off into a different direction. "Awe C'mon Sasuke" Naruto whined. Only getting the back of this one. "Fine!" Naruto yelled an also ran off.  
  
"Helllllllllllo Shino" Kiba purred.  
  
". . .. "Said the Shino.  
  
"Um, I see you have sushi ".  
  
"..." Shino remained silent once more.  
  
"Well how ya gonna eat it? Are you gonna finish that, I mean I never seen your mouth before, do you even have one?" Kiba said cutely.  
  
".........Take it" Shino said while getting p and walking away. A moment of silence  
  
"I'm the shiznik!!" Kiba said as he picked up the UNTOUCHED food.  
  
"What's up Shika- Kun?" Naruto asked happily he took a seat next to his lazy companion.  
  
"Hey" He answered back yawning.  
  
"Is that ramen?! "Naruto asked beginning to drool. No, its soggy French- fries. Shikamaru commented.  
  
"You know what? For a genius, that surly wasn't a smart answer" Naruto said oblivious to the sarcasm.  
  
Shikamaru just sighed. "I was saving it for Chouji, but go ahead and take it Naruto. "Shikamaru said then laied his head down on the table. "Thanks lot pal," Naruto said quickly as he took the cup and ran off.  
  
Sasuke continued to sit. Luckily for him Sakura and her crew were walking bye. "Sakura" Sasuke called her name to get her attention.  
  
Sakura quickly caught it." Yes, Sasuke –Kun?!" She asked grinning widely.  
  
"Do you have any thing to eat?" Sasuke quickly asked but slow enough so that he wouldn't have to repeat.  
  
"Any thing for you! Sasuke –Kun!!" Sakura yelled and quickly took out an obinto box from her bag.  
  
"Thanks, that'll be all." Sasuke almost smiled. Sakura blushed, nodded and walked of with the rest of her friends. (1)   
  
Lunch was almost over and Kiba and the three boys had finished eating. "Hey Kiba" Naruto started up only to get interrupted by a rampaging Sakura. "Sasuke –Kun! I almost for got to tell you, I'm having a party this weekend.!" Sakura beamed. As well as Kiba's and Naruto's.  
  
"Ahem" Ten-Ten nudged her in the side.  
  
"Oh yeah, I meant. Ten-Ten is having a party, then weekend." Sakura's voice grew quieter.  
  
"You're point?" Sasuke asked impatiently. "We want you to come Sasuke –Kun" Sakura smiled.  
  
Sasuke looked off at Naruto who in turned looked at him. "Is everyone invited?" Sasuke asked almost daring her to say no. Sakura looked at Ten- Ten, who nodded.  
  
"Of course Sasuke, maybe except a few minor people, we can't have the whole school you know."  
  
After a moment of silence. "I'll think about it, Sakura." Sasuke said calmly. "Great, thanks a lot Sasuke, It'll be fun!" Sakura beamed once more while Ten-Ten handed her the invitation to hand to Sasuke. The two girls walked off.  
  
"Sounds.. Interesting." Naruto spoke up.  
  
"Yeah" Ended Sasuke as the bell rang again indicating that lunch was officially over.  
  
TBC  
  
Once a gain thanx a lot u guys don't forget to R&R. (1)= I exaggerated a tad too much didn't I?  
  
P.S: If you like this story better than 'Stuck in the middle' please raise your hand (raise it up high too, I wont get mad  
  
Next Chapt" Oooooh a party, things will get a little...... 


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone. First off I want everyone to know that lazEbum is so terribly sorry for such a long wait. But hey! She's on her summer vacation Anyways. I'm still looking for a beta reada. And I'm willing to chat with anyone. Here comes the third chapter. Enjoy 

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Thank you for reminding me --;;

PS: I dont konw why i changed the name of this fic, doesnt make a difference really. --;;  
  
  
  
This Love  
  
  
Naruto and Sasuke took a walk after school was over. They talked about quite a few things from school work to the up coming party.  
  
"So you're going right?" Naruto brought up again.  
  
"I told you, I don't know." Sasuke said lazily.  
  
"But!" Naruto began to whine.  
  
"You know I'm not good with big crowds." Sasuke resorted.  
  
Flashbacks  
  
Somehow Kiba had managed to spike the punched even when it was being heavily guarded. And poor Sasuke had just eaten a really hot bag of chips. He took more than few drinks and suddenly was in the mood to. ....Dance. Neji had never been so violated.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Naruto burst out into laughter recalling the hilarious event. "You got a point there" He chuckled.  
  
"Shut up." Sasuke didn't know who he was madder at. Naruto for laughing. Or him self for even reminding the idiot.  
  
"Awe, C'mon Sasuke" Naruto whined again, this time throwing his arm over Sasuke's shoulder. "You HAVE to come! Just stay clear of any hot stuff or punch in that matter.  
  
". . . ."  
  
"Besides, if you don't come you leave me with no choice but to go with Haku. Teased Naruto  
  
Sasuke frowned but stayed silent. Naruto decided to push him a little more. "I'm sure he'd let me get my grind on. He taunted even more knowing full well that for some reason out of all his friends Sasuke wasn't too fond of him. In fact he avoided him as much as possible.  
  
Sasuke let out a big sigh. "Fine! I'll go." He let out.  
  
Instead of yelling Naruto did two back flips and ran back only to jump on Sasuke's back. Two bodies mashed together.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Sasuke asked slowing down his pace.  
  
"I'm sitting." Naruto mocked.  
  
Sasuke stopped walking. "Get off." He said with out a trace of amusement. Little did Naruto know, but his friends' heart was beating rapidly and he was forcing down a blush.  
  
"You're no fun Sasuke - Baka!" Naruto yelled pulling closer to Sasuke.  
  
"God Naruto, get the hell off! You're heavy!" Sasuke yelled and in one swift motion undid Naruto's tightly clasped hands. Instantly he felt lighter. Turning around he noticed a blonde on the ground gazing up at him.  
  
"What the fuck is your problem!?" Naruto yelled while getting up and dusting off his ass.  
  
". . . Just stay away from me!" Sasuke yelled. Regret hitting him instantly.  
  
Naruto looked a little taken back. But easily hid it. "Ok" He answered calmly.  
  
"Naru-"  
  
"I'm going to go home now, OK?" Naruto said and took off, running right past Sasuke.   
  
Haku was just getting back from the gym when he saw a little blonde run around the Conner.  
  
'Naruto?' He questioned him self. Then took off after the blonde.  
  
Naruto continued to run. He started out on the other side of his village and running all the way home was simply out of the question.  
  
So of course, his legs gave way. Sitting up as fast as he could Naruto stared to catch his breath.  
  
"Naruto- Kun?" He heard a voice from behind him. Haku walked over to him and knelt down.  
  
"Yes?" Naruto responded trying his best to sound oblivious only to receive a death glare.  
  
"What the rush?" Haku asked helping the other to his feet.  
  
"Oh, UH, I was just really hungry...Wanted to get home quickly." Naruto lied.  
  
"Ok." Haku answered with no trust. Once off the ground Haku threw Naruto's right arm over his shoulder and pulled him onto his back.  
  
"I'll take you home, K?" Haku smiled sweetly.  
  
Naruto just nodded. He was too out of breath and was now in deep thought.  
  
Upon arrival, Naruto jumped off and unlocked his front door, walking in Haku quick followed.  
  
"Naruto-Kun, What's up?" Haku asked.  
  
"Nothing much, just chilling, you? Naruto asked aware that, that was not the answer Haku was looking for.  
  
Haku expression: TT.  
  
"Are you ok?" He rephrased, brushing of the stupid remark and sitting on the couch.  
  
"No, and I don't want to talk about it." Naruto said firmly. Joining Haku on the couch.  
  
"Fiiine, Be like that. I wasn't trying to cheer you up or anything!" Haku said crossing his arms and sticking his tongue out. /So childish/  
  
Naruto copied the gesture but with a pout. "What ever happened to me being so cool?" Haku mocked.  
  
Naruto fell silent. He began to observe his surroundings.  
  
Haku just stared." Naruto- Kun." He said barely moving him lips, while cocking his head to one side.  
  
"Hm?" Naruto replied, finally looking strait into soft brown eyes.  
  
Haku stared a bit more. "You're cute." he informed while glomping his companion. In the process Naruto was taken back.  
  
He yelped as he hit the soft pillow behind him. Re-opening his eyes, he noticed Haku was still on top of him. His hips were straddled.  
  
"Um?" He let out, heat rising to his cheeks. Haku just raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Get off?" Naruto said trying to push up. Bad idea.  
  
"Naaaaah, I think I'll stay like this." Haku said pressing his face down into Naruto's neck.  
  
"But you're heavy." Naruto added. Haku didn't move. Naruto gulped. He decided to take this time to try and relax his muscles and his brain, especially because right now his gears wears grinding like....really fast.  
  
It almost made Naruto laugh to speak the same words that had almost broke his heart. Haku now seemed to be in a light sleep.  
  
"Hey, don't you have to go home?" Naruto asked, not realizing that he had started playing in the other boys' long hair.  
  
"Not really." Haku mumbled.  
  
Naruto just grunted. Haku turned his head to the side.  
  
So now can you tell me what happened to you today? He asked pushing his head upward so he could better feel the blondes' fingers.  
  
"Nope, but you try to guess." Naruto said, sounding himself again.  
  
"Alright, does it have to do with school?" Haku asked playing along.  
  
"No." Naruto answered quickly." Like I give a shit."  
  
Haku chuckled. "Ok then, Sasuke?" Haku said knowing he had hit his target.  
  
"Maybe." Naruto said averting his eyes.  
  
"What? Did you break up or something?" Haku snickered.  
  
Naruto stopped his finger playing. "No, it's just that he seems to be pushing me away for some reason. And today he told me to stay away from him. God, he's such a popsicle!" Naruto blurted out.  
  
"I see. So ho does this make you feel?" Haku asked in a 'I'm physiatrist (doctor)' tone of voice. Naruto couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Well I don't know really. I just wish he didn't get like this. Maybe I need to get some new friends.  
  
"No, don't do that, then I'll be jealous. "Haku purred.  
  
Naruto gave him an 'Um, this isn't about you, it's about me right now.' Look.  
  
-Ahem- Haku coughed, to break the ice. "Well maybe you should give a week-"  
  
I cant, the party is in like two more days, he said he's come." Naruto informed.  
  
"Oh, in that case switch to plan 'b'" Haku suggested.  
  
"And that is?" Naruto asked, curiosity written all over his face.  
  
"I have no idea. Haku smiled and laid back down quickly in an attempt to go to sleep. Naruto smirked and than took the pillow from under him and used to cover his face. Also going to sleep.  
  
  
  
.  
  
So what did you think? Hope you liked it, please remember to R&R Ja Ne, everyone.


End file.
